


So in love- a collection of Peraltiago loveliness

by Amysantiagoperalta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Friendship, Heartbreak, Love, Romance, Smut, smush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amysantiagoperalta/pseuds/Amysantiagoperalta
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on New York's finest detectives. Romance/friendship/smut/angst/heartbreak and everything inbetween.





	1. This is where you want to be

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of unrelated Peraltiago drabbles, each one based off of song lyrics! Rating is high as there may be a little smut here and there!  
> Be kind, this is my first fanfic!  
> Message me if you have any prompts! My tumblr is: detective-amy-santiagoperalta.tumblr

This is where you want to be. (The Greatest Show- The Greatest Showman)

The red light of the rising sun flooded through the pale pink curtains, into the small bedroom. Jake had barely slept, however, so the light was almost welcome. He could see his surroundings more clearly with every blink, and, just like each morning for the past couple of weeks, he couldn’t believe his luck.

His eyes swept around the rooms. The walls of this bedroom were plain and white, spotless, without a single pin mark or blu-tack stain. Such a comparison to his own bedroom, which sported a large, collector’s edition Die Hard poster and several, pinned up photographs and letters (“Buy some photo frames, or a pin board for god’s sake Jake! You’re not in the Academy anymore.” Amy would always say). A small desk sat in the corner, occupied by a perfect line of perfume bottles and a small box of makeup, next to a matching wardrobe and bookshelf. The bookshelf was full of books, which Jake knew were categorised by purpose (Work or pleasure) and then alphabetically ordered; the last 2 shelves were reserved for colour coded binders. A large double bed completed the room, covered in a pink duvet cover (to match the curtains, obviously).The throw and decorative pillows now littered the floor; Jake had thrown them off last night before ‘sexy timez’, much to Amy’s annoyance.

Last night.

It was no different to any other night. They had returned to Amy’s apartment after leaving work later than usual, grabbing a Sal’s pizza on the way home. They had spent the night watching rubbish on the television, laughing at each other’s stupid jokes and discussing their day at work- it had been as normal as normal could be.  
And after they had made love- which was INCREDIBLE by the way- they kissed goodnight and went to sleep, as they had work early. Well, Amy fell asleep. Jake was kept awake by a niggling feeling in the back of his mind, and a nauseous wave coming from the pit of his stomach. He knew it couldn’t be anything to do with the food- pizza would never hurt him- and he knew he couldn’t be ill because since he had been in a relationship with Amy, he had eaten more vegetables and taken more vitamins and drank more water than he ever had in his life.

Jake looked at his watch. 5.30 am.

Amy would be awake in an hour and their day would start. Amy’s morning routine was so consistent, only varying on the mornings they both had the day off. She would spend the first 10 minutes of the day waking up, her eyes adjusting to the bright (and in her case, blurry) view. She would stretch out her whole body, like a cat, and wrap herself around Jake, placing kisses on his bare chest and nibbling his ear to ensure he would wake up. She would shower and brush her teeth, every morning ignoring Jakes pleas to help her wash her body. She would apply her makeup and style her hair for the day whilst Jake was showering and then they would have breakfast and coffee together. She would have bran flakes and beg Jake not to put orange soda in his cereal.

It was a predictable routine but it was far from boring. Jake had never been more at peace; never been so happy.

He finally let his gaze on the Latino angel that was asleep next to him. She was facing away from him, her dark waves of hair forming a halo around her head. He longed to kiss the caramel smooth skin of her neck, to trail kisses down the curve of her spine, but he didn’t want to wake her. Her breathing was slow and steady; her slender hands clutching the blanket. How did he get so lucky to be with her?

Amy Santiago. The best, most beautiful detective in New York, or maybe even the world. Yes, that included him. Jake had realised long ago that there was no way he could compete with her. She was the smartest person he had ever met, but she was also so cool in the nerdiest kind of way. Everyone loved Amy despite her awkward demeanour and uptight personality. She was charming and funny and just fucking incredible.

And she was his??

He didn’t understand it for one minute. He didn’t deserve her and never would. He would do something to drive her away and then what would he do? He couldn’t imagine a world without her in it. He knew he would end up making an immature joke or comment one day and she would just say she has had enough. He was waiting for it, everyone left him. His father, Jenny Gildenhorn, Sophia. He didn’t know how to be perfect, how to make people want to stay with him. And the thought grabbed at his breath, flipped his stomach and make tears prick his eyes.

Maybe he was ill after all.

But when Amy rolled over, and Jake saw her perfect features, her long dark eyelashes , her smooth skin and perfectly kissable pink lips, he knew what this feeling was. 

He knew why he hadn’t slept.

He knew what had changed that night.

He, Jake Peralta was in love with Amy Santiago. 

So in love with her that it consumed him. His heart felt like it would explode whenever he looked at her, her arms felt like home when she would wrap them around him. He wanted to stay like this forever. In this pink bed, with perfect white walls and colourful binders, with the woman he loved.

It’s everything you ever want,  
It’s everything you ever need,  
And it’s here right in front of you,  
This is where you want to be.


	2. In five years time

In five years’ time, I might not know you. In five years’ time, you might just prove me wrong (5 years’ time -Noah and the Whale). 

“Please Jake, please just think about this!” Amy cried, tears running down her face. Her voice was hysterical, her body was shaking and her knees were threatening to give way. He sat next to her, head in his hands.

She hadn’t expected this when she came home that day. She came home a few hours later but Jake understood, right? She was a sergeant now at the 9-8 and she had to work extra hours but this was her dream, she was lucky that she only got transferred one precinct along. She didn’t have to move and she could still see her old friends regularly. She had come home and Jake had been sat on the sofa, the TV turned off and a distinctive smell of food in the air. Turns out he had planned a romantic night in, had made her favourite food and had even rented Training day to watch. He was annoyed she hadn’t texted saying she would be late. She was annoyed (and confused) because he was annoyed.

“I don’t know what to say Ames. Amy. We’re not the same anymore. You’re never home and when you are, you’re not really here. You’re obsessed with your work. I can’t do this…I can’t…this isn’t the life I had planned for us.” His voice was small and sad, but stable. His lips weren’t quivering. They were sure; they were finally saying the things he had been feeling for months now. He raised his head when Amy let out another cry, a horrible gargled sound from deep in her chest; he had never heard anything like it. She wanted to hold his face, to feel his light stubble on her palms and to smell his cologne. She longed to kiss his lips, now set in a straight line on his beautiful face. She prayed for his to smile, that contagious Jake smile, to tell her he was joking and he loved her. 

The silence hung between them awkwardly for a few moments. He seemed unsure of what to say next, his hands fidgeting with the couch cushion on his lap. Amy eyes were blurry with tears and the only noises she could make were hard, heavy sobs.

“I’m sorry Jake…..I don’t…please don’t leave me Jake. I love you I love you I love you.” She was close to screaming now, her words not making sense in her head; they were coming out of her mouth before she could think about them. This couldn’t be happening, could it? 

Jake who was her partner for years and years, Jake who told her he liked her before he went undercover all those years ago. Jake who kissed her when she was Dora and who she had kissed back when he was Johnny. Jake who kissed her, and years later, asked her to marry him in the evidence locker. Their wedding, five years ago, had been the happiest day of her life; she remembered their vows almost word for word. She remembered Jakes face when he told her he would take a bullet for her every day if he had to, and how his face lit up when she told him that his goofy grin was her favourite part of her day. She played with her wedding ring absentmindedly; all that seemed like a distant memory now.

She reached for his hand, he held it tightly for a second and then let go.  
“Sorry Amy. I am. But I’ve gotta go.” He looked her over one more time and stood up, moving slowly to their bedroom. She followed him without realising, her footing unstable and her body racked with sobs. She watched in horror as he began to fill a bag with his clothes, her hands brushing her loose curls away from her face so she could watch his every move. Her hands wrapped around a piece of his clothing, a red plaid shirt, and held it to her face as she cried. He let her for a while, until the bag was packed and he was ready to leave. She placed it back into his outstretched hand.

“Please….” She couldn’t finish her sentence through her sobs. She watched through blurry eyes as he took his leather jacket off the hook, slipped on his trainers and closed the door behind him. And that was it; he was gone, without a goodbye. 

She was suddenly so alone, in this apartment that didn’t feel like home with him gone. The walls were caving in and the air was stuffy. She couldn’t breather, her lungs weren’t working. Why were her lungs not working? She slumped down on the floor and screamed and cried, clutching onto the duvet, pressing it up to her nose to smell him. They had been wrapped up in this very sheet less than 24 hours ago. She was hyperventilating, her throat constricting and her vision disappearing. She tried to scream but no words were coming out and…

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

“Amy? Amy, are you okay? Amy? What’s wrong?” A voice echoed in her ears. She opened her eyes and tried to focus on the who the voice belonged to and where she was. She was in her bed, with her duvet around her, warm and safe. She breathed in, a long shaky breath, and she could still smell Jakes sweet skin and spicy cologne. Fresh tears pricked her eyes as she felt his absence in her heart again. She forgot about the voice as she replayed Jake leaving in her head,

Suddenly there was a pair of strong, warm arms around her.

“Hey, Ames. What’s going on, come on talk to me. Did you have a bad dream?”

Her eyes shot open and she looked at the person next to her. Jake! He was here! He came back. A fresh bout of tears erupted from her chest as she held him as close as possible.

“OMG Jake, you’re back! You came back! I’m sorry, I am. I’ll be home more I promise, please don’t leave.” She buried her head in the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent, running her hands over his arms. He was home.

“Ames, what are you on about? I haven’t left; I’ve been here all night. You’ve had a bad dream, tell me about it.”

So she did, crying through every detail because she was just so happy it wasn’t real. Jakes eyes became as wet as hers as he promised over and over again he would never ever leave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A collection of unrelated Peraltiago drabbles, each one based off of song lyrics! Rating is high as there may be a little smut here and there!  
> Be kind, this is my first fanfic!   
> Drop me some suggestions or prompts :)


End file.
